


"Blankets and hot tea"

by orphan_account



Series: Mini Misadventures [2]
Category: Inception (2010) RPF, the dark knight rises (RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph gets sick and tom decides to pay him a visit</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Blankets and hot tea"

**Author's Note:**

> okay second part of this uh i don't know if Joseph lives in a house or apartment so no hate. and i have no idea how he does his work at home on a computer or at the hitRECord studio i just-i-i don't know these things and i know that he likes the dark because he has said so in a recent hitrecord video so check that out. okay peace!!!

Tom walked up the steps to Joseph's house. He had come back to get his tea kettle he had left over there because it was a real genuine thing that americans don't have tea kettles.

he walked up and knocked three times hearing a voice from inside saying "come in." He opened the door and was yet again stunned by how dark it was. Curtains drawn lights out blocking out any of the bright sunny day in Los Angeles.

"What?" Tom jumped out of his thought and was shocked at the sight before him. "I asked you what you wanted,do you need anything?" "The real question is,do you need anything darling?" 

In front of him stood a very tired somewhat sick person he had pale-er skin...than usual. His dark hair ruffled,and unkempt. Stubble on his chin and upper lip dark circles under his eyes...Joseph was sick.

"what!?" Joseph asked raising his voice "Oh nothing i just-i just came to get my...tea kettle." Tom said keeping a weary eye on Joseph. Slowly he went to the kitchen grabbing the tea kettle that someone had washed. Looking back at the slight man at his computer rubbing his eyes every few seconds.

"Joseph are you...are okay?. You look kinda..." Joseph raised and eyebrow "down..." Tom finished. Joseph sighed a tired sigh thought for a minute then replied "Yeah I'm fine just alot of work." "But it's Sunday." Tom replied solemnly. "Yeah well i didn't feel good yesterday so i put it off till today and i still don't feel good." Joseph replied with a stuffy voice sniffling and the end.

Tom knitted his eyebrows together "Okay well...you take it easy don't work to much." Tom said walking to the door kettle in hand. "I won't." Joseph replied distracted by the growing pile of work online. "Okay bye."

* * *

 The next day Tom stopped by the studio. Maybe Joseph was just tired from all the work,maybe he was okay today. But he was told otherwise when he walked in no sign of Joseph anywhere. Tom almost forgot that he was stopping by to drop off a jacket Joseph had left at his house (It was the best excuse he had).

After he was done looking around he went right up to a friend of Joseph's named Matt he was a "community director" or something like that.

Tom tapped him on the shoulder and after they had exchanged there hello's Tom asked "hey,um where's Joe? I came to drop off something he left with me."

Matt stopped a second before answering "Oh Joesph? Yeah he called in sick and he sounded really bad...I hope he gets better."

"Ahh now this all makes sense." Tom thought "Oh well can you give him this when he gets well? I hope he does,poor guy." Tom handed Matt the jacket,exchanged there goodbyes and went straight to Joseph's.

* * *

 When he got there he knocked very softly hoping not to wake him if he was sleeping. He heard a few locks being undone before the door cracked open slightly and a hoarse voice answered "wh-who is it?" "It's me now let me in." tom heard a groan from the other side of the door "Tom I'm not really in the mood for this." "well too bad cause I'm not leaving." They stood in silence for a second before tom heard a sigh and Joseph invited him in.

Still dark as ever,about the same as yesterday maybe a few stray blankets here or there the only thing that changed was Joseph.

Not only was he pale he was a greenish color instead of clothes he was in black pyjama bottoms and a light blue t-shirt. and the circles under his eyes were darker.

"What happened to you.?" Tom asked very concerned "nothing just the-" Joseph rushed to lean over the sink,dry heaved twice and turned around rubbing his eyes tiredly."Just the flu." He finished sitting face down at the kitchen table.

"Why didn't you think of calling anyone?" Tom asked standing in the kitchen getting a glass of water for him and Joseph."It's just the flu I'm a grown man i can take care of my self. And i would appreciate it if i would be left alone" Joseph tried to make a point but his weak voice lost all it's bite.

"Yeah well you still need help when your sick. And you've visibly lost weight." Tom said looking at Joseph's small frame.

"I'm fine i just need to re-" He was inturrupted by a violent body racking coughing fit. Tom quickly gave him the water "Yeah and I'm the queen of England."

Joseph looked up confused by the British mans humor. "I'm staying here with you,Charolette (sorry don't know how to spell it) and Louis are visiting her mum for two weeks so I'm staying here." Tom said matter-of-factly.

Joseph sighed realizing there was no way out of this. and he was frankly to tired to argue with the headache pounding in his head. He pinched the bridge of his nose."Fine just don't try to spoon-fed me soup." He said sourly,slowly walking to the couch. He walked slowly everything was hurting he was amazed that he didn't just say "screw it I'm staying in bed" 

Tom sensed that he was achy and in pain he really felt bad for the poor bloke.

"Have you taken anything?" Tom asked sitting on the easy chair on the other side of Joseph laying belly down on the couch "Yeah i took some ibuprofuen it didn't work."Tom thought for a minute before having an idea "I'll be right in the kitchen if you need me." He said getting up "What are you doing.?" Joseph asked softly. "you'll see."

Tom searched his memory for the recipe that his mom had made him when he was a kid. It had always made him feel better. So he put a pot on the stove opened the fridge and began.

He put in chicken broth,chicken chopped carrots and celery and a dash or two of salt and pepper. He regularly checked on Joseph while stirring the soup.

In a minute or two Tom got down a bowl and ladled soup into the bowl. Letting it cool first he brought it over to a miserable looking Joseph half way wrapped up in a blanket. 

He sat on the table in front of Joseph and waited while he slowly sat up cross legged. He shut his eyes sighing "I told you you didn't have to take care of me." "I'm not you gave me specific instructions not the spoon feed you soup. So hear take the spoon." Tom said smiling like a fool,Joseph clearly un amused by this. He took the spoon and bowl carefully dipping the spoon in and taking a little bit of the soup bring it to his lips. He swallowed eyebrows going up in satasfaction. Tom leaning back triumphantly 

  * objective one: make soup
  * objective two: make sure Joseph doesn't throw up again
  * objective three: make sure he rests



Tom thought about this for a minute before he was shaken away from his thoughts by Joseph "sorry pet, what?" "I said where did you learn to make this?""Oh my mum used to make it for me when i was young every time I was sick i would remember this soup."

Joseph nodded his head setting the bowl on the table laying back down,Tom saw a slight sheen of sweat on Joseph. "Have you taken your temperature love?" Joseph reacted with furrowed eyebrows at all these English pet names "No,not yet." said putting his hand up to his forehead.

Tom walked up the stairs to Josephs bathroom knowing very well he keeps the medicine in his bathroom cupboard. He opened everything finally finding it and walking down stairs. But Joseph was no where to be found Tom didn't know where he was until he heard horrible retching noises coming from the downstairs bathroom.

He walked slowly peeking in the door frame seeing Joseph kneeling over the bowl emptying his stomach of the little food he had consumed over the last few days and a little bit of stomach acid. 

Flushing the toilet and leaning against the wall holding his stomach at the sides,coughing and making pitiful noises. Tom got one of the little cups and filled it with water giving it to him. Putting his hand on Joseph's back rubbing it feeling the bones of his spine.

"Wow you really are sick...wait did you throw up stomach acid?" Joseph nodded softly "Joseph! have you eaten at all the last few days!?!?!" Joseph paused before looking up at Tom with a guilty look before shaking his head slowly. Tom's eyes widened "Joseph! you had to at least eat something god...are you trying to make yourself sick?!?!" Tom slightly yelled "Well i-i-i j-just wasn't feeling w-well enough...I-I'm sorry." Joseph said softly trying to keep from crying and letting the sob in his throat come up.

Tom's expression softened realizing what he was doing "No love I'm sorry i forgot being sick can mess with your emotions." Tom said "C'mon lets get you cleaned up."

Tom helped Joseph stand up realizing he was shaking and was incredibly hot,Joseph washed his face and they went back to the living room.

Tom gave him the thermometer and he put it in his mouth after and long minute it beeped and Tom took it out. 101 Tom's eyes widened as he read it. Only now did you realize how sick Joseph was,he was shaking and still the pale greenish color. Tom felt his for head hot hot very very hot!!! not good.

Tom ran to the upstairs bathroom looking for flu medicine he found some and quickly ran down stairs only to find Joseph...sleeping very very peacefully,sleeping.

He sighed and went to go feel him forehead a little cooler,maybe Tom was worrying him and he just got nervous but he was still tired and Tom was glad that he finally was asleep.

Joseph woke up the next morning,body still incredibly achy and stomach still twisting and turning. He groaned as the headache in his skull was still pounding. Sitting up holding his head Tom was in the kitchen and saw his head pop up "Ahh i was wondering when you would wake up." He said cheerfully carrying a mug of tea with him he set it down next to the flu medicine

"Tom wha-what happened?" "Oh you threw up remember i took your temperature 101 by the way and went to go get the medicine when i came back you were asleep and you slept all night. Tom handed him the tea hoping he would drink it because Joseph doesn't have a tea kettle so it was a pain in the arse to boil the water,funnel it into the cup burning himself twice and finally getting the tea bags.

"Wait it's Tuesday?" Joseph said slowly "yeah i called in sick for you don't worry they have everything under control." Joseph thought about this for a second letting it go through the groggy headache he had. "Where did you sleep.?" "In the guest room upstairs." after a few minutes of silence Tom got up and started gathering his things

"Well i should probably get going for a shower and some fresh clothes." He said almost walking out the door "There's some more of that soup in the fridge don't throw up again." 

"Wait Tom!!" Joseph called,Tom stopped and went back to the living room "Thank you...for everything." Joseph said looking at tom then down at his drink. Tom smiled warmly "you're welcome,get better soon." "I will." Joseph called as Tom ran down the stairs to his car.

Did he have to do this? no certainly not. Did he want to? eh a little bit you're supposed to help your friends when they have trouble.

Just like when Tom got sick the very next week Joseph came over and helped him.

."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yay this is what happens when im bored. well i would love suggestions for stories so please comment below anything you would like to see them do. peace!!!


End file.
